The WouldBe Champion
by IncendiaRose
Summary: So I became obsessed with this new movie. My little sister was too loud. I said some rash things. Who knew that the fantasy was based on a true story? JarethxOC I rated it for later chapters. Nothing too bad. Just precautionary.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Labyrinth (sadly). I own only my characters – Alice, Cassie, and others who will follow.

Okay so this is my first attempt at a Labyrinth fanfic. I hope it's alright, I think it's good. If you don't like it don't flame me. Just go away. No virtual hugs for you.. Nope.

**Chapter 1—Impossible**

I stared at the TV, totally engrossed in watching my new obsession, _Labyrinth.._ After watching the movie for probably the eleven times each day (at least) I knew every song, word, step and emotion in the entire movie. Suffice it to say I was a total fangirl. Every time the screen transferred to Jareth's scenes I would freeze and not breath until it was over, fearing that I would miss even one syllable of his delicious accent. He really was stunning.

That night I was babysitting my little brat of a sister. She was one, so of course she was making more noise than I thought possible of a fifteen pound thing. She had just received yet another noisy toy from a neighbor and was playing with it...a lot. It seemed like every time I told her to shut up she only got louder. Finally losing the small amount of cool I had I just screamed at her.

"God, Cassie! I just wish that the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

In my complete and utter fury (probably an exaggeration now that I look back on it) I didn't realize what I had said until two things happened. The first thing was that the lights went out, which completely freaked me out, the TV dissolving into static. Then the TV went out. Momentarily blinded I stumbled to the windows and threw them open to let in some light from the streetlamps. At that moment a snowy white owl swooped in above my head. I then realized what I said only a moment before. At that same moment I realized that there was no noise whatsoever in the room. I whirled around back to the window just in time to see the owl transfigure itself into none other than the Goblin King himself.

"Impossible.." I murmured as the Goblin King crossed his arms, looking down at me with the slightest of smiles. "You're not real" I told him, trying to summon up more courage than I felt.

"I'm not?" he said, raising his colorful brows in mock surprise. "No.." I said, trying my best not to be drawn into begging. I gave up.

"Please" I said, hating myself for what I was about to do. Beg like Sarah. "Please give her back, I didn't mean…" I trailed off, realizing that I really was following the script. God I hated that. I was definitely one of those who saw Sarah for what she was….a whiny brat! I also didn't think she got anywhere close to deserving Jareth's love. And I also think she must have been a little goofy in the head. I mean, come on! Who in their right mind could deny HIM anything!?!?

As my inner monologue continued to get out of hand, the Goblin King standing before me becoming increasingly annoyed, but to his credit he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"I have a gift for you" he finally said, interrupting my train of thought. A familiar crystal appeared in his hand. He started to wave it across his arms and hands. Despite myself, I could help but follow the lines.

"What is it? I asked his, perfectly aware of what the answer would be.

"It's a crystal" he replied, seeming to be happy that my attention was back on him. "Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams. This is no ordinary gift for a girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the baby."

I immediately shook my head. "No thanks" I said. "I already know my dreams. I just wasn't my sister back." Jareth frowned. (Dang…he was even hot when he was frowning!) He turned the hand that held the crystal, causing it to transform into a snake that I was absolutely sure was larger than the one in the movie. "Alice, do not defy me." Then, he chucked the snake at me. It's a good thing I was ready, because that thing weighed a ton! I hefted it off me with a shiver. I _hated _snakes. I set my jaw.

"I want my sister back. Now."

Jareth smiled at me, sending shivers up my spine. "Shall we do this the hard way then?" He swooped around me, obscuring my view. When he ended at my left we were on the hill outside the Labyrinth that he had taken Sarah to. A clock appeared behind him. A clock with 13 numbers.

"You will have thirteen hours to make it to the castle beyond the Goblin City. If you do not make it…your sister will be one of us forever…" He went silent for a moment. I almost turned around when his voice came from over my shoulder.

"Turn back Alice… Turn back before it's too late." I shook my head slightly. "I can't… She's my sister." The movement of my head brought a scent to my attention. Moss, morning dew, a hint of something utterly intoxicating. This time I heard him step back because he spoke.

"What a pity…" I whirled around to barely catch the last glimpse of him as he disappeared. I huffed. Fine. I would beat the Labyrinth and prove that I was someone to be reckoned with. As I started my romp down the hill I muttered a few last words sure to irk the annoying Goblin King.

"Tights wearing Drama Queen…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay so don't hate me for that last line but come on… Like it's not true? Anyway. Please review and give me some constructive criticism. I always love to hear plot ideas as well as receive requests. I have written many fan fictions with my partner who also has a name on here but she has asked me not to put her name into one of my fanfics until we create a certain one that will be out soon. So stop reading my rambling and review.**

**Jareth: They're not tights!**

**Me: Oh yeah? Then what are they?**

**Jareth: …**

**Me: That's what I thought pretty boy. **

**Jareth: …they're not tights…**

**Me: Just drop it!**

**Jareth: Never! *disappears into pink glitter***

**Me: Gah! I hate it when he does that!**

**Oh yeah! I do promise that these chapters will get longer. I already have a lot of it written out, I just have to type it up. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story but like I mentioned above I am always willing to accept ideas. **

***Love!***


End file.
